Under pressure
by deathskeith
Summary: Back to the scene where the hotel owner wants to kill Ryo, will he make it in time or is Ryo's fate sealed?


**I wrote this one a while ago, some of my friends from my previous journal might know it. Any way, I thought I might share it with my new friends on Please R&R! Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE, if I did, Dee would of been in Ryo's pants Book 1, lol.**

Ryo grabbed his broken leg and attempted to crawl across the floor. The owner of the hotel above him, holding the knife in his hand.

"You must be more careful Mr. Ryo. If you don't watch yourself you'll fall down the stairs and brake something," he said smoothly, slowly walking toward Ryo. Descending down the stairs and clutching the knife more tightly in his hand.

Ryo panted and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The cut on his upper arm was bleeding badly. Along with the large cut on his hand.

"It was you! You were the one who murdered the missing japanese people?!" he panted, rolling on to his back. Propping himself against the wall.

"Yes, your kind deserve to die, Ryo. You japanese took my daughter away from me. All of you must die. Don't take it personally though..."

"Yeah, right! Like I"m going to sit here and let you kill me! No way! What are you doing this for? It won't help your daughter come back. All lives are equal. The people who murdered your daughter were punished by the law like they should be!" Ryo shook his head and grabbed his wounded arm. He was starting to feel dizzy now. He couldn't pass out, he knew he would never wake up again.

"Good bye Mr. Ryo," the owner said, raising the knife up once more. Ryo shut his eyes and tried to press himself against the wall. He could practically feel the knife against his skin now.

"RYO!" a voice yelled. He heard a gun shot and a pain filled yell. Ryo's eyes flew open and he looked up. The owner had flew back and landed on the floor, clutching his now bleeding hand. Ryo attempted to sit up, but the pain in his leg denied him that right. He gasped and fell back against the wall.

"Ryo! Don't move!" the voice said, running to his side.

"D-Dee? How did you?" Ryo tried, attempting to sit up. Dee was not alone, the feds were behind him, already on the owner of the hotel. Ryo blinked at them, then back at Dee.

"This looks bad, holy shit, I don't doubt that its most of your blood on the floor. Ryo? Ryo! Hey answer me buddy!" he said shaking his partner a little. Ryo shook his head and tried to keep his heavy lidded eyes open.

"I-I-I'm f-fine Dee...I just, most of the pain is in my leg. I think I broke it when I...I fell down the stairs..."

"Shit. Alright, hold on Ryo." Dee put an arm around and cupped under Ryo's legs. The other arm went around his shoulders and brought him against his chest. Ryo gasped and twitched a little.

"Hold on, the ambulance is on its way. Just hold on, okay?" Dee asked, rising to his feet. Ryo nodded weakly and clutched the front of Dee's jacket.

"Thank you...Dee..." he said weakly, as he was carried out to the waiting ambulance.

"Damn it! Don't ever scare the shit out of me like that again! You got that? The first thought that came to mind...when I entered the hotel! Damn it, I don't even want to think about that!" Dee shouted from beside Ryo's hospital bed.

"Dee! Be quiet, we are in a hospital you know..." Ryo chuckled, adjusting to the pillows he was on. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Thank you, Dee. If you hadn't been there...I think I really would have..." Ryo was cut short by Dee's lips. His eyes shot open in surprise, staring in to the other man's light green ones. Dee eased up and scowled.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Ever. Your here, and that is all that matters now. You should rest, thoughts like that are not going to help your recovery, you know?" he chuckled, winking. Ryo blushed, then smiled.

"I guess your right. But this cast itches though...I can't wait to get it off in a few weeks."

"Do you have to do anything to it?" Dee asked.

"I might have to go through physical therapy. But other than that...whoa hey!"

Dee's hand innocently wandered up Ryo's hospital top.

"What kind of physical therapy? Is it as physical as I think it is? If it is...I sure as hell do not want you doing that with any other man. Even if it is a doctor."

"You moron! Get your hand out of there! Don't make me...make me...!"

"You'll do what?"

"BIKKY!" Ryo shouted.

Through some kind of magic, Bikky was on his way to visit Ryo, and pounce on Dee at the same time.

END


End file.
